good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Persephone
Appearance Persephone is very thin and bony, with sharp cheekbones and a severely angled face. She's very pale, but has blood-red lips, and her eyes are a sinister amber color, and turn pure black when she uses any of her powers. Skeletal wings sprout from her back, and ramlike horns curl on top of her head. A slim black tail with a heart-shaped tip coils loosely behind her. Her hair is black and choppy, spilling over her shoulders but short in the back. Her dress is a mix of iron, black, and deep red, with high slits up the sides and an intricate neckline, long sleeved with billowy red secondary sleeves coming from iron shoulderpads with red lacing. She wears high-heeled knee-length boots. Personality Persephone is eerily still, and doesn't talk much. She emanates an aura of death wherever she goes, which can drive less confident beings into a state of pure terror and at least make the more confident very nervous. She dislikes social interaction and enjoys watching others get hurt or be in pain, oftentimes because she's caused it with her powers. Powers Reanimation Persephone can temporarily re-animate corpses and skeletons to life. These creatures, while not too hard to defeat, are extremely aggressive to everyone but her, and will continue attacking until she disassembles them or they are destroyed. However, they will keep reassembling unless every bone is shattered. Soul Leeching Probably her most dangerous ability, when she's using it she can physically pull the soul from your body, leaving you at the brink of death or killing you outright depending on how much she takes. This simultaniously heals her while weakening or killing her opponent. She cannot do this remotely however, she physically needs to touch her target. It also takes a minute, allowing time to separate her from her victim. Slight contact only induces a dizzy, nauseous feeling, a prolonged hold can kill, although she usually stops right before this point, leaving the victim close to death but alive and in extreme agony. The process slowly weakens the victim and is extremely painful. Other She kills any plant life she touches, her very footsteps causing the grass beneath to wither, blacken, and die. Weapons She carries a scythe on a bone shaft with a blade of black metal. Similar to her soul leeching ability, a cut from the blade takes a portion of the wounded's soul, imparting a weakness in the limbs, nausea, and dizziness. Trivia * Her name means Chaos Bringer * She is ever so slightly based on a mix of the goddess Persephone, Hades, and the grim reaper. * She is shipped with Romulus, and as such is in a love triangle with him and Harmony. Relationships Romulus- They're in a ship. Persephone is very intrigued by him, often caught studying him intently, and speaking mostly to him if she's in a room with him as well as many other people. She's very possessive of him. If someone so much as looks at him out of turn she will glare at them whenever he isn't looking. Angel- Persephone greatly dislikes Angel, and is extremely annoyed by her. She describes her as a whiny, nosy, small and annoying. Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Chaos Side Category:Characters Category:OCs